Meriang
by Coffey Milk
Summary: "Dia cuma meriang—merindukan kasih sayang—dari Air. Habis Air kerjanya tidur melulu dan nyuekin ajakan Api." Air-Api. OOC. Sho-Ai. Yang mau baca silahkan :3


Meriang—Merindukan Kasih Sayang :v

Air dan Api~

Boboiboy milik Animonsta

Cerita punya Coffey Milk :3

AU, Typos, Gaje, abal-abal, OOC level dewa, bahasa amburadul, Sho-Ai

RnR~

.

.

"Aku pulaang~"

Halilintar menutup pintu. Lalu celingukan melihat isi rumah yang terlihat lenggang dan sunyi. Gempa keluar dari dapur dengan segelas jus mangga, menyapanya.

"Selamat datang, Hali." Ucapnya.

Halilintar mengangguk.

"Kok tumben sepi? Pada kemana?" tanya Halilintar.

"Air sedang tidur, Taufan pergi ke mini market, Api—dia meriang." Jawab Gempa.

Halilintar terkejut, "Meriang? Apa sudah di beri obat?" tanyanya sambil menaruh sepatu di rak.

Gempa tertawa, "Dia tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu di kasih obat." Jawabnya.

"Lha—"

"Dia cuma meriang—merindukan kasih sayang—dari Air. Habis Air kerjanya tidur melulu dan nyuekin ajakan Api." Ucap Gempa.

Gubrak.

.

.

Api gelundungan di kamarnya yang berantakan, ditatapnya langit-langit dengan wajah sedih. Ia merasa bosan.

Api menghela napas lalu bangkit, keluar dari kamar dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar Air.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Air dan melongok ke dalam, mendapatkan sosok Air yang tertidur pulas diatas kasur. Ia pun masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu. Berjalan kearah kasur Air dan merebahkan diri di samping saudaranya itu.

"Hei, Aiirr~ bangun~" ucap Api sambil menoel-noel pipi Air.

Dengkuran Air terdengar halus.

"Aiiirrr—"

Tak ada jawaban, Api duduk, menoel-noel pipi Air lagi.

"Bangun, heh."

"Hrrr…."

"Aiiirrrr..!"

"Hrrr…"

"Air! Bangun~" Api menepuk-nepuk pipi Air.

"Air…"

"Woy, Air…"

Air tak bergeming masih tertidur. Api merengut, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Air yang naik turun mengikuti suara dengkurannya yang terdengar teratur.

"…"

"Hrrr…"

"…"

"Hrrr…"

"…"

"Hrrr…."

"….."

"Hrrr…."

"…"

"Hrrr…."

"….."

"Hrrr…."

"…"

Api menatap wajah Air yang masih tertidur tenang, seperti tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Api di sebelahnya.

Api mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menelusuri isi kamar Air. Rapi, benda-benda diletakkan teratur pada tempatnya, dan beberapa poster idol ukuran jumbo ditempel di dinding. Api merengut lagi, kali ini pipinya bagai di sesaki ikan buntal. Ingin sekali ia merobek satu persatu poster dikamar itu, tapi jika pemiliknya tahu, ia bisa di marahi.

Api menunduk dalam, semakin turun dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah Air. Napas hangat Air menerpa wajahnya, Api tersenyum tipis, entah atas dorongan apa di kecupnya pipi Air.

Air masih saja mendengkur, Api tertawa kecil, ia tersenyum lagi. Ditatapnya wajah Air lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Keinginannya untuk membangunkan Air sirna. Untuk sementara ia ingin melihat wajah tidur Air.

Api kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Air, menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Air—" bisiknya.

Diletakkannya kedua tangannya disisi bahu Air, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dengan wajah Air. Dikecupnya bibir milik Air, lama. Hingga ia melepaskannya dengan wajah memerah setelah sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia perbuat.

Ia bahkan tak sadar Air telah terbangun dan membuka matanya, lalu dengan cepat membalikkan posisi mereka berdua. Api menahan napasnya saat Air menatapnya datar diatasnya. Kedua tangannya di cengkeram oleh Air disisi badannya.

"Ku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Api?" tanya Air.

Api tersentak, menggigit bibir dan berusaha tidak menatap mata Air yang menatapnya dalam.

"T—tidak ada…" jawab Api.

Air terdiam, Api mengatur degup jantungnya yang menjadi-jadi. Ruangan berubah senyap. Api merasakan punggungnya mulai berkeringat dingin karena terus ditatap oleh Air.

Air memaksa Api untuk menatap wajahnya, ia berkali-kali mengangkat dagu Api agar Api menatapnya. Tapi Api memberontak. Air berdecak kesal. Di rendahkannya kepalanya hingga menyentuh kening milik Api.

Api menggigit bibirnya, berusaha memberontak dalam kukungan Air. Dan Air mengecup bibirnya. Api merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika. Wajahnya memanas, keringat dinginnya makin menjadi-jadi. Detak jantungnya berbunyi berdentum tak normal, perutnya seperti di penuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

Air melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Api. Ia tersenyum tipis kearah Api. Api merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Kau selalu menggangguku.." ucap Air.

Api merasa tersinggung, "Kau tak pernah melihatku—"

"Aku selalu melihatmu, Api. Bahkan di mimpiku." Potong Air.

Api mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tak pernah memperhatikanku—" ucap Api.

"Aku tak punya waktu—"

"Itu karena kau selalu tertidur! Katakan padaku, apakah dimimpimu aku disana lebih baik dariku?" tanya Api, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Air terdiam.

Api terdiam.

Air menggeleng, "Kalian sama saja—"

"Kau pasti juga tertidur di dalam mimpimu—" ucap Api.

"—Kalian sama saja, tetap manis dan periang seperti biasa." Lanjut Air.

Api bungkam.

"Maaf ya.." ucap Air.

Api menghindari tatapan mata Air dan menggeleng.

Air diam, membiarkan Api acuh padanya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu—" Air menatap Api yang kini menatapnya, "—tapi ubahlah perilakumu, jangan tidur melulu, aku—aku—kumohon perhatikan aku—"

Air tersenyum lebar, matanya menyipit. Dikecupnya kening Api lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku menyayangimu—"

"Aku tahu.. Aku juga, Api.."

.

.

.

FIN/hahaha

.

.

**OMAKE**

Halilintar, Gempa, dan Taufan mengintip dengan mata terbuka lebar di pintu kamar Air yang terbuka sedikit.

.

Halilintar tersenyum lebar melihat adegan kedua saudara terakhirnya itu, matanya berkilat-kilat tajam, senang.

Taufan menggerakkan jari-jarinya gemas, melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil dan terkekeh dalam bisikan.

Gempa berkali-kali membenturkan kepalanya pada lantai di bawahnya dan mengurut dadanya, sok tabah.

_Tuhan, mengapa saudaraku incest semua? Homo pula…_ ratapnya.

Padahal dia gak sadar dirinya juga homo sama pemuda dari negeri bambu berkacamata yang pendiam dan cool(kas).

.

.

FIN BENERAN

Aku buat apa—yasudahlah. Halo saya balik lagi, \dengan membawa ff pair AirxApi yang kedua :3

Btw, ini Api nya OOC banget ya… biarlah, namanya keperluan cerita/peluk Api/ditolak

Oke. Thanks buat yang uda baca. Review, please? :3


End file.
